


Tea Parties and Confessions

by Eosene



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Hair Dyeing, Love Confessions, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eosene/pseuds/Eosene
Summary: A story where Kenma fell for a tea loving childhood friend who wants to confess her own mutual feelings to Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Tea Parties and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping but ive had this idea for awhile. I just love kenma hes in my top 5 fav hq characters. oh and tell me if there are any typos so i can edit bc my eyes are closing on me at 4:46 am ahahha

"Kenma!," you ran up to your to your cat-like childhood friend. "Are you free later?" Kenma nodded as he put away his bag so he could get ready for practice. "What for?" he asked.

"My parents aren't going to be home today so I thought we could do it in my living room since it can get uncomfortable and boring in my room" you answered. To anyone who didn't know of your tea parties with Kenma, it would seem like you two were going to do something dirty but in reality it was an innocent tea party with your crush. The rest of the Nekoma VBC stared wide eyed at the two of you,except for Kuroo, their minds racing trying to decipher what you meant only to end up with the same conclusion. Are they really going to do "that", they thought silently in unison.

"Also since my parents won't be home we could use the bathroom to do that too" she added as her gaze moved over to Kenma's hair, specifically his roots. "Sure, I'll be at your place after practice" he responded as you felt your own heart beat faster in nervousness and anticipation. "Alright, I'll go to my place to prepare everything Kenma, see ya!" you waved as you ran off. Meanwhile, the rest of the club has wholeheartedly come to the conclusion that something a little less than pure was going to take place. 

Kenma  
(Y/N), I'll be over in about 5 mins

(Y/N)  
Alright I'll be waiting  
for you Kenma  
seen

You were getting more nervous by the second, as his arrival was coming closer and closer. Your head was coming up with so many scenarios as to what could happen and what could go wrong that it overwhelmed you. Some soft knocking to your door snapped you from your thoughts. You opened the door to reveal a Kenma that seemed to be a bit exhausted but still attractive to you. You blushed at your thought and avoided eye contact with Kenma because it was all becoming too much to handle. Kenma on the other hand seemed to think your reactions were a bit unusual but figured he would find out later as he stepped into your house.

The two of you headed to your living room taking a seat next to each other on the sofa, with the tea on the coffee table or rather tea table in this case in front of you. 

"Is there a special occasion going on?" he asked noticing how you served Strawberry Kiwi tea (your favorite) and home-made cookies paired with the tea cup set he had gifted you a while ago that was only used for special occasions and how you kept avoiding his eyes when you talked as your cheeks stayed a light shade of pink.

"Not really" you responded but in reality you had wanted to make your confession as good as you could, using his tea cup set as a good luck charm to up your confidence and you had also brewed the tea as carefully as possible to make it the best for the occasion. You had prepared the cookies the day before just so one more thing could be taken off your list for the day. "Well then.. uh your tea tastes as good as always, Strawberry Kiwi right?" you nodded, not trusting your mouth to make coherent noises.

You had finished your cup of tea and ate a few cookies so you decided it was now or never. You turned towards Kenma catching his attention and making you blush more than you already had. "Kenma, I- I-" you were stuttering due to your built up nervousness "I've liked you for some time now and I know you may not feel the same but I felt like I should tell you sooner than later". The look on his face screamed surprise as he stared at your blushing face, you began to worry at his lack of response thinking that your bed headed childhood friend's advice was a failure. 

Kenma was still in his mind taking in the sight of you, he had also liked you for some time now but he didn't know it was actually mutual. So this is what Kuroo meant when he said I should just confess already, he thought. Just as you began to show worry on your face, he pulled you into a hug making the both of you collapse into the sofa with his back to it.

"(Y/N), I like you too", you started blushing even more if that was possible, thankful that your face wasn't visible. You buried your face into his chest more as the both of you lay there for some time. "So does this mean we're going out?", "Yeah" he responded, knowing he wouldn't have it any other way. He grabbed your (H/C) hair, twirling it in his fingers, "So are we going to fix my roots?". You had suddenly remembered what you said you would do, "We should start now before it gets too late". 

You had bought the box of dye after confirming with Kenma about your tea party and now the two of you are in your bathroom beginning to fix his roots. "Kenma do you have a spare shirt?" you asked in case any bleach would fall on his shirt while fixing his roots. "Yeah, just let me change into it" you blushed as you turned away from him so he could change into his spare shirt so the both of you could begin the hair dyeing process

After a while, you had fixed his roots and the both of you are waiting in your room for the bleach to settle in. "You know Kenma, I'm going to miss your pudding hair roots" you commented noting that the bleach would in fact make his hair look non-pudding like. "It'll come back eventually" he responded quickly as if whatever he said was common knowledge, which in fact it was. You stayed watching Kenma play on his console as the both of you waited.

The both of you later agreed to keep your relationship hidden for awhile. As you started preparing to go to sleep, you couldn't help but think of how your confession had been a success much to your enjoyment. 

Omake  
As Kenma headed for practice, he couldn't shake off the feeling of stares directed at him. As he walked into the Gym he found out it was the rest of the club and they all shared the same angry but betrayed looking glare. He stayed wondering what it was all about until Yamamoto spoke up. "We know what you did to (L/N)-chan yesterday, Kenma". Now that was a surprise, why were they so worked up about a tea party, he replayed your words from yesterday only to blush at what it could sound like to an outsider. Wanting to clear up the misunderstanding he responded, "(Y/N) and I had a tea party yesterday in her living room, nothing happened aside from my roots being fixed in her bathroom". Kuroo laughed out loud at the situation as the rest of the club all seemed relieved.


End file.
